A Very Crazy Day
by xCecilex
Summary: It's the first day of school and it's the craziest day Harry has ever had. Answer to Malailka of Galanon Harry potter challenge. please RR.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Lo' everyone!! Thanks for reading my very crazy fic!!

A Very Crazy Day

          Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in one of the thought to be horseless carriages, but really Thestrals, a horse with wings that only people who had seen another die could see, pulled them. The carriage swayed to a stop and they got out talking about how their summer had been trying to keep Harry's mind off things that he didn't be thinking on. They walked up the steps and into the Great Hall and a very strange sight met their eyes.

          Leaning up against the wall behind the teacher's table was the most giant pickle any of them had ever seen. The top of it was about a foot below the ceiling. They kept their eyes on it as they went and sat down at Gryffindor table beside Dean. They immediately started talking about the giant pickle leaning against the wall trying to figure out how it got to be so big.

"Maybe Hagrid grew it. We've all seen how big his pumpkins get," Ron said. They all agreed that it could easily could be Hagrid who grew it, but why would he?? Nobody at the school really pickles.

"Maybe it's not a pickle, "said Seamus who had just joined them, "maybe it just looks like a pickle but in truth its hiding one some creature Hagrid found and isn't supposed to be on school grounds so he grew a huge pickle to hide it and made it hollow inside and that's where the creature is," he said in a whisper. They all Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Dean exchanged raised eyebrows.

"Well if we're going that route maybe it's really a spaceship with aliens in it who have used all of their resources on their and are here to take ours and kill us and suddenly tomorrow we're going to get the paper ands the front page news will be crop circles and the aliens use them for navigation and attack at and within a one mile radius of the crop circles and breath gas to kill you," Harry said sarcastically even though Seamus was eating up every word he said. "Wow, Harry I never thought of that," said Seamus and Harry rolled his eyes watching McGonagall come in with the first years and everyone immediately shut up.

After the sorting Dumbledore stood up and said, "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. First year students should note that the Forbidden Forest, is exactly that forbidden. No one under third year is allowed to go to Hogsmead (spll?). No magic in corridors. I'm sure all of you have noticed the pickle behind me. Our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, Hagrid, grew this during the summer, and we decided to show it off. Because of this you will find that a lot of the foods now contain pickles, as he grew one other this size. Now tuck in," he finished and sat down as the food magically appeared. Two hours later the food was gone and everyone was heading off to bed to get a good nights sleep before classes in the morning.

The next morning after breakfast Harry, Ron, and Hermione were heading to their first class, Charms, but everyone was gathered around one of the broom closets and as they got closer they heard burping that seemed to be coming from the closet. But that was ridiculous, broom closets didn't burp. But it was. Once they were standing right outside the door, it was burping. With every burp the door moved out a little. It gave a very loud belch about five seconds making everyone laugh. Everyone stood there laughing every time it burped until Professor Snape come along and told everyone to go to class. All the way to class Harry, Ron, and Hermione laughed and told everyone in class who hadn't seen it and soon had the whole class laughing. When Professor Flitwick asked what was so funny they told him and sent the little in such hysterias that he fell off his pile of books. Hermione got up from her seat and helped him back into the pile. It took a good twenty minutes until everyone had stopped laughing and they could start class.

After class they immediately ran back to broom closet hoping it would still be burping but one of the teachers had fixed it and it was now just a regular broom closet. They had history of magic next and they trudged slowly into the classroom expecting it to a normal boring class. None of them were sure what he was trying to teach. About halfway though the lesson the door burst open and a yellow flew into the room and continued to fly around they room for 5 minutes before it slowed down enough for anyone to see it. When it did they where all surprised and amused to see that it was a yellow rubber ducky. The flying yellow rubber ducky now flew over their heads landing occasionally in someone's hair before flying out the door to who knows where, leaving them all laughing. The bell rang a few minutes later and they all left the classroom laughing their heads off going down to lunch.

The burping broom closet story had gotten around and the 6th year Gryffindor students started telling anyone who would listen about the flying rubber ducky that had interrupted history of magic and soon everyone knew about it.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dean, Seamus, Lavender, Ginny, and Neville (spll?) where sitting together eating and talking when Neville pulled a rock out of his pack and sat on the table in front of him.

"What's that Neville?" Harry asked.

"My pet rock, Cody," he answered.

"Your pet rock," asked Hermione making sure she had heard right.

He nodded. They all gave him puzzling looks before returning to their food. They were about to get up and leave and head to transfiguration when a wizard walked through the doors with three monkeys. Everyone started talking about the monkeys and about how cute they were. He walked up to Professor Dumbledore and sat down beside him. 

Prof. Dumbledore stood up and said, "Students I would like you to meet my brother, Will, he is from Africa and has brought, as you can well see, his three pet monkeys with him. Now if any of the monkeys approach you don't do anything to provoke them, especially insult them, they can get nasty," he finished and sat down.

Everyone stayed where they were looking at the monkeys for a few minutes before some students, Harry, Ron, and Hermione included, got up and headed to class. Ron, Hermione, and Harry turned a corner and saw Parvati and Ernie McMillan kissing. They quickly and quietly walked past them and onto the transfiguration classroom.

"Today," Professor McGonagall said, "we will be transforming picnic baskets into mice." She showed them the wand movement and made sure that they could all pronounce it right before telling them to begin. "Oh and one more thing before you begin. You all should look inside them before you start I'm not quite sure that they're all empty."

Harry opened his basket and immediately dropped the lead and plugged his nose at the foul odor that had escaped the minute the lid came up. Harry raised his hand. Prof. McGonagall looked at him and he said, "Professor there's something in mine." She came over to him and lifter the lid and as soon as she did this she plugged her nose with the other hand and looked into the basket. It was full of dead fish. She quickly waved her wand and they were gone though the smell still lingered slightly but not as bad as it had been. With that done Harry started trying to change it to mice and by the end of class Hermione was the only one who had managed anything as usual.

They went to dinner, which was extremely dull compared to the rest of the day. They finished dinner and went up to the common room and started on their homework. Harry was glad for the normal common room. He was glad that everything was normal finally in the day. It had been one crazy day.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

so what did you think??? Good bad what??? This is answer to Malaika of Galanon's A Very Interesting Harry Potter challenge.

Here's the challenge:

Create a Harry Potter fan fic with the following elements:

A giant pickle

A pet rock

A burping broom closet

A flying rubber ducky

Romance of some kind

Three monkeys…..

And

A picnic basket full of dead fish.

Any one else willing to give it a try???

For the whole crop circle thingy I got the idea from the movie Signs.

Could someone please review??? Please????


End file.
